Le foglie e il vento
by RizzoliAlex
Summary: Quando il destino e il vento giocano con la vita di due donne destinate ad incontrarsi e chissà, magari a non lasciarsi più! Una mia visione del primo incontro tra Jane & Maura.
**Oneshot nata in pochissimo tempo. Mentre ascoltavo una canzone di Ron che amo alla follia, da cui ho rubato il titolo per questo mio racconto. E' una mia visione di come potrebbe essere stato il primo incontro tra Jane & Maura. L'ho scritta in prima persona alternando i due punti di vista delle donne.
**

 ** _Jane_  
** E' una mattina come tante. Sto correndo lungo il mio solito percorso attraverso il Boston Common. A quest'ora non c'è mai moltissima gente, soprattutto in questo periodo dell'anno. Quando la calda estate cede il passo al romantico autunno, portando i primi freddi.  
Correre mi fa sentire bene, lavorano i muscoli e la mia mente si lascia alle spalle tutto il male e il dolore che il mio lavoro porta ogni giorno.  
Mi chiamo Jane Rizzoli e sono passata alla omicidi di Boston, dopo essere stata nella divisione antidroga.  
I miei colleghi sono simpatici e sono sicura che questa nuova avventura mi piacerà sicuramente.  
Aumento il ritmo ora, le gambe rispondono e mi avvio verso una zona del parco che mi piace particolarmente, molto fitta con una strada che porta ad una ripida salita che poi si trasforma in una dolce discesa, quasi fosse un premio per lo sforzo appena affrontato. Un colpo di vento improvviso solleva le prime foglie cadute ed è in quel preciso istante che la vedo.  
E' un attimo. I nostri occhi si incrociano e rimango fulminata. Due occhi come i suoi io non li ho mai visti. Ho una sensazione nuova dentro di me... Non so se avete presente quando vi sentite come a casa. Ecco questo è l'unico modo in cui posso descrivervi la cosa. Una visione, una dea bionda. Bellissima nel suo cappotto nero, ferma con una mano appoggiata al tronco e l'altra vicino al cuore. Non so cosa dire e non riesco a smettere di guardarla, completamente persa. Poi di nuovo un colpo di vento, che mi fa arrivare della polvere negli occhi. Li chiudo un secondo per scacciare il fastidio, ma appena li riapro non la vedo più. Temo quasi di avere avuto un'allucinazione. Corro verso l'albero nella speranza di vederla ancora, ma non trovo nessuna traccia solo un dolce profumo che richiama alla mente un paradiso tropicale. Chi era quella donna? Devo assolutamente ritrovarla...

 _ **Maura**_  
Questa mattina ho deciso di concerdermi una passeggiata per conoscere meglio questa nuova città. Fra pochi giorni comincio il mio nuovo lavoro. Mi chiamo Maura Isles e sono il nuovo medico legale capo del Commonwealth del Massachusetts. Non mi piace stare a contatto con le persone, preferisco lavorare nel mio laboratorio. L'idea di riuscire a dare una risposta alle morti improvvise o capire come sono avvenute mi da un enorme soddisfazione. Io parlo per i morti. Lo so, non è il massimo dell'allegria ma questo è quello che sono e per ora mi basta.  
Devo dire che questo parco è davvero molto bello e ben curato. Mentre cammino attraversandolo non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia meravigliosa la natura. C'è una strada che mi attira, non so per quale motivo ma sento che devo andare in quella direzione. Mi addentro in questa piccola foresta piena di alberi dai colori unici e indescrivibili. Una folata improvvisa di vento muove un turbinio di foglie proprio di fronte a me. Sollevo lo sguardo e incrocio un paio di occhi scurissimi, profondi e misteriosi. La donna davanti a me si blocca e mi fissa. Io rimango catturata da lei, devo appoggiarmi ad un albero e tornare a respirare. I suoi capelli scuri e ricci si muovono selvaggi, danzando con l'aria frizzante. Ci guardiamo con una strana complicità, senza dirci niente. So che devo fare qualcosa ma il mio cervello non collabora. Poi ancora un colpo di vento, questa volta più deciso. Come se volesse indicarmi che è il momento di muovermi e andare, scappare, allontanarmi al più presto. Seguo il suo suggerimento e corro via. Mentre lo sto facendo non posso fare a meno di pensare a quella donna e al suo sguardo...

 ** _Jane_**  
Sono passati diversi giorni da quando ho visto quella ragazza. Ho provato a tornare ancora diverse volte nello stesso punto ma non l'ho più incontrata, ho chiesto anche in giro ma di lei nessuna notizia, sorrido a me stessa. Che frana di detective che sei Jane Rizzoli.  
Sono notti che viene a trovarmi nei miei sogni. Mi sorride mettendo in mostra delle adorabili fossette. Io cerco di avvicinarmi a lei ma non appena allungo la mano per prendere la sua, svanisce. Mi sveglio di botto. Sudata e arrabbiata. Non posso continuare così, sono sicura che impazzirò. Ma non riesco a levarmela dalla mente... è una dolce ossessione che mi accompagna lungo la mia dura giornata lavorativa. Guardo l'orologio. Sono appena le sei, provo a rimettermi a letto ma non riesco a riprendere sonno. Mi alzo sbuffando. La mia cagnolina corre verso di me, scondinzolando. La prendo in braccio facendole dei grattini sulla pancia e poi mi siedo con lei sul divano.  
"Sai piccola Jo, la tua padrona ha perso la ragione! Non devi mai guardare in fondo agli occhi delle persone, c'è un mondo dentro e rischi di perderti per sempre..." Lei mi osserva con la testolina inclinata da un lato, come se avesse capito cosa le ho detto. Le sorrido. Mi metto la tuta e le scarpe.  
"Forza pigrona dai, ti porto fuori e facciamo una passeggiata. Mi aiuterai a distrarmi. Oggi devo essere in forma perchè arriva il nuovo medico legale..."  
Faccio una doccia veloce e mi vesto, prendendo a caso una camicia azzurra e un completo grigio. Infilo la mia pistola nella fondina e il mio telefono squilla "Rizzoli, sto arrivando".

 _ **Maura  
**_ Ieri ho terminato finalmente di fare il trasloco. Non ti rendi mai davvero conto di tutte le cianfrusaglie che hai fino a quando non ti tocca impacchettarle ed etichettarle una ad una. La zona dove ho trovato l'appartamento è davvero signorile. L'agente immobiliare che me l'ha venduta dice che Beacon Hill è la parte storica di Boston. In effetti è molto particolare con un'architettura che emana storia in ogni singola mattonella che lastrica la lunga strada.  
Ho la buona abitudine di svegliarmi sempre presto la mattina, la mia routine è sacra e ci tengo a fare le cose con calma e per bene. La scelta dell'abito e delle scarpe sono dei riti che compio ogni giorno con serietà.  
Apro le finestre, una dolce brezza tiepida riempie la stanza, portando con se il profumo dell'autunno. E inevitabilmente la mia mente torna a quella donna al parco incontrata giorni fa. Non posso dimenticare i suoi occhi, quel mare di marrone scuro, caldo e sensuale. Mi ha accarezzato con lo sguardo. Nessuna persona era mai riuscita a farmi provare quelle sensazioni. Devo confessare che ho avuto la sfrontataggine di tornare sul luogo del delitto, come amo definirlo. Usando uno humor che capisco probabilmente solo io, ma di lei nessun indizio. A volte rimango imbambolata a pensarci. Maura, Maura... ma in che guaio ti sei messa? Probabilmente non la rivedrai mai più...  
Dai forza che oggi inizi il tuo nuovo compito presso il Dipartimento di Polizia di Boston.  
Faccio appena in tempo a prendere un caffè fatto con la mia fedele macchina per espresso italiana, quando mi squilla il cellulare "Dottor Maura Isles... Sì sarò li a breve".

 _ **Jane**_  
Arrivo sulla scena del crimine. Spengo la mia auto e mi dirigo verso la zona transennata, un sacco di curiosi si accalcano per vedere meglio la macabra scena. Sollevo il mio distintivo in direzione dell'agente che alza il nastro facendomi entrare verso l'area del delitto. Mi accorgo solo ora che è proprio alle porte del parco.  
Mentre cammino verso il corpo disteso a terra noto che c'è una donna inginocchiata, molto elegante con tacchi altissimi. E' un attimo. Di nuovo quella sensazione che ho provato al parco giorni fa. Un colpo di vento le scompiglia i capelli portandomi un soffio di quel profumo che ha rapito per sempre i miei sensi e che riconoscerei tra milioni di essenze. Lei si leva un guanto e con molta grazia se li risistema, alzandosi ma rimanendo sempre di spalle. Il mio partner fa le presentazioni di rito.  
"Jane ti presento il nuovo medico legale capo".

 _ **Maura**_  
Eccomi finalmente sulla mia prima scena dell'omicidio qui a Boston. Ho avuto qualche difficoltà a capire come arrivarci in auto ma poi il navigatore mi ha salvato. Il corpo è di un giovane uomo sulla trentina c'è un sacco di sangue sulla parte posteriore della schiena, lo giro per capire dove sia il foro di entrata del proiettile e cercare di individuare il calibro. Anche se non posso dire nulla di certo. Non prima di aver fatto tutti gli esami e i riscontri in laboratorio.  
Mentre sto lavorando il vento gioca con i miei capelli, costringendomi ad interrompere l'esame. Quando la voce del detective Korsak attira la mia attenzione "Dottoressa Isles questa è il Detective Rizzoli"

 _ **Jane**_  
Lei si volta e io credo di stare per svenire... E' la mia dea bionda. La meravigliosa donna che per giorni ha tormentato la mia esistenza. Ci guardiamo di nuovo negli occhi, le prendo la mano stringendola.  
"Piacere Dottoressa Isles, spero che avremo una piacevole collaborazione". Lei mi sorride e come nel sogno vedo che ha delle incredibili e dolcissime fossette, la sua stretta è dolce e sicura e sento già che questo suo tocco mi potrà salvare.

 _ **Maura**_  
Una voce roca e profonda si insinua nel mio cuore. Non appena mi giro incontro quello sguardo magnetico. Rimango senza parole, è lei! La ragazza del parco! Ma com'è possibile? Mi riprendo dalla sorpresa e mi avvicino per stringerle la mano. Sento tutta la sua forza e decisione in quel gesto. Mi trasmette sicurezza e protezione. Contraccambia il mio sorriso che le illumina il viso, rendendola ancora più affascinante di quello che è. I suoi indomabili capelli scuri sono legati in una coda disordinata.  
"Piacere mio Detective Rizzoli, sono sicura che ci troveremo molto bene assieme".  
Il vento torna ancora a trovarci con una dolce danza di foglie dai molti colori.

Ma che mistero siamo noi, che ci incontriamo e ci perdiamo in un mattino, un po' ridicole se vuoi cerchiamo sempre piu' lontano e mai vicino. Confuse e piccole anche noi continuamente nelle mani del destino.  
Noi... Le foglie e il vento.


End file.
